


bet on it

by Purple64



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, tam is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64
Summary: Tim makes a bet with Tam and loses.He might learn something from the loss though.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Tam Fox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	bet on it

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited, forgive my mistakes.
> 
> I hope the title makes you think of the High School Musical song.  
> I love Tam, and wished they kept her after the red robin run.

Tim knew he was in trouble. This was the one-day he could not be late and of course he was running behind. He just had to look over those case files Bruce left with him one last time. He told himself he would work on it for no more than twenty minutes.

He didn’t end up falling asleep until three in the morning.

He had a plan. He was going to wake up at six and go to the bakery down the street and pick up some pastries. He even put the order in already so all he had to do was pick up his order.

This would leave him with plenty of time to get dressed for work and stop by the café by Wayne Enterprises to get his coffee orders.

Which is why when he finally woke up and became aware of what was making that annoying noise (it was the snooze alarm), and saw that it was seven-fifteen…he might of freaked out a little.

Somehow he still managed to get dressed, pick up the food, and coffees. All before seven-forty thank you very much.

He might just have to get rid of some traffic camera footage showing him running red lights.

He checked the time on the dashboard clock and nearly swore. He had less then twenty minutes left. The security guards looked alarmed as he peeled into the parking garage.

It took him five minutes to convince them that, no, he was not in danger or being chased by anyone. He was just running late.

He didn’t like that look of judgment they exchanged as he took out the food and drinks.

He rushed towards the elevators, extremely grateful his CEO status gave him a reserved parking spot close to them.

He had less than five minutes now.

He needed to get from the parking garage to his office on the top floor. He was glad no one else was around as he entered the elevator.

He hoped that it would be a straight ride up. He found himself fumbling for a moment as an alarm went off on his phone. It was hard to balance a tray of hot drinks on top of a box full of pastries, while trying to find the off button. He forgot he set up a two-minute warning on his phone, now he was getting nervous.

He knew he could make it. He had to. That’s when the elevator stopped one floor before his office.

Tim groaned, of course. This was on brand for him. He was just within reach of victory. The doors opened and the person on the other side just smirked at the sight of him.

He finally got the phone to stop making noise but it was too late. The clock showed it was eight.

“I believe I won boss, it’s time to pay up.” Tim just handed one of the drinks to the person. He was so close to a perfect record this week.

So he looked a little disheveled, hair barely brushed and suit shirt all wrinkled. The fact was he was here, and _almost_ on time. That should totally count.

Tam just sipped her coffee happily as she stepped in the elevator and press the button to their floor.

They went into Tim’s office and Tim held out the box of pastries.

“A piece offering, please don’t make this too painful,” Tim said. He was ready to suffer the consequences of losing his bet. These were supposed to be his victory treats.

He thought Tam was being a little over the top when she bet that Tim couldn’t make it on time for work for a whole week. He said in full confidence, he could and Tam could have whatever her heart desired if she won.

He can’t believe he lost on day the last day.

Tam just rolled her eyes and grabbed a scone from the box. He settled the stuff down on his desk and waited for her terms.

“Don’t be a big baby. All I really want is for you to do your paperwork on time next week. I know asking that you do that forever is impossible. You can start with this one.” She handed him a paper that he signed absent-mindedly.

“Great!” Tam seemed oddly pleased. “Plus you have to take all your breaks, cause you’ll need them.”

Tam was so thoughtful and sweet, Tim felt bad for thinking she would have some horrible punishment.

“Plus I want full access to your credit card, since I now have all of next week off.”

Tim looked down at the paper he signed. It was a vacation leave form for one Tam Fox. She just smiled at him and held out her hand.

He should have known this wasn’t going to easy.

He reluctantly handed over his card. It looked like he would be working long hours this week.

Without Tam to help lessen the load, he would actually have to work on _work stuff_. This was the worst.

She did deserve it though. He might have been pushing more work off to her lately. Just so he had more time to work on more Bat related stuff during the day.

Huh, may be she was trying to hint at something. Before she walked out and left to him to his fate, Tim called out to her.

“Hey wait…Tam, I need to tell you something.”

She turned around and looked at him expectantly, with her arms crossed.

Uh oh, for sure she was trying to make a point.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been pushing stuff on you lately. And you had to force me into a bet to do my job.” He walked up to her and gave her a hug. “I hope you know, I couldn’t make it without you.”

She pushed him off her with a laugh.

“Don’t get all Hallmark on me now boss. I’m still going to charge a bunch of stuff on your card. You so owe me a ‘treat your self’ day.”

Tim grimaced, “Yeah, that tracks. Go be free!” He opened his arms wide, “enjoy the joys of the world on me.”

Tam watched him in amusement, “Oh, I plan to.”

“Just don’t hit the credit limit,” Tim joked.

Tam gave him a slightly evil look, “Don’t worry, I’ll try really hard.”

“Um, Tam? Did you forget to add a word to that sentence? Like, you’ll try hard ‘not’ to, right?” Tim said nervously. She just took a sip of her coffee and walked out the door.

Tim yelled at her back. “The card has a limit of $500,000 Tam! There is no way you can spend that much in a week.” Tam just gave him a wave and a wink.

Tim had a feeling he wouldn’t be eating out this month. He’ll just hang out at the manor and mooch off Bruce for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bats would not survive without any of the Fox family, change my mind.  
> I really love Tim and Tam, I want more of their friendship DC!
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Be safe and have a great New Years!


End file.
